Grey Shadows, grey eyes
by Ice Cream Queen Zshi
Summary: Just a story about my character, Blare, and his shadowy past. Why he never talks about where he's from, why he is so quiet, why he goes off places at any given time, why he hates Destiney's Child and the smell of pine trees! It's all here. OC
1. Chapter 1

Blare-You actually...WROTE THIS AND POSTED IT ON FANFICTION!?

Yeah, I did.

Blare-WHY!!?

Because people want to know! Why are you so secretive? You should be more like Bell.

Blare-...Don't even go there...Zshizshibaby owns a lot of stuff this time, but not the RRB, PPG, or whatever.

* * *

Blare sat on the floor in his room, a cheerful five year old in a dreary, sad lab. His grey bangs hid his grey irises that sparkled as he scribbled with concentration. He held up the picture and smiled triumphently. It looked like Dr. Aedan, only he had to imagine how he smiled since he never saw it. Blare got up and walked out of his room. After a few hours and bumping into the lab staff, Blare found him sitting on the couch in the recreation room. Blare smiled very big. Maybe now he'd like him, treat him like a son and not a project. He walked up sheepishly and pulled on his pants. Dr. Aedan looked at him with a bored expression. He was a big man whom Blare resembled very much because a bit of his D.N.A was in Blare. His bored, dull, grey eyes looked directly into Blare. "What is it, Blare?" He said in a monotone.

"...I...made this for you..." Blare smiled excitedly as he took it. Dr. Aedan looked at the picture Blare drew of him. He shrugged, crumbled it up, and threw it away. Blare watched in sad defeat as he walked away from him, not caring that he had hurt a small five year old boy. Blare looked towards the trash can and felt the tears well up in his eyes. It wasn't fair that Dr. Aedan didn't like him, he was just a little kid. Blare walked towards it slowly before sticking his small hand into it and taking out the crumbled drawing. He straightened it out as much as he could before looking at it and suddenly, he broke into tears.

"Shh, don't cry." Blare felt warm arms wrap around him and he slowly turned to see Dr. Maci smiling fondly at him. He had taken her to be like a mother to him, even though Blare had been created...not born. "That's a very nice picture you drew, Blare, you are very good." She said. She had long red hair, blue eyes, and tanned skin. She was tall and flat chested, but she wore these nurse shoes and always had a friendly attitude towards him. She gave him a big hug and almost hid him in her long science coat. Blare had sobbed loudly before she cuddled him harder. "Shhh, don't cry...it's okay, don't cry..." Dr. Maci looked over to where Dr. Aedan had walked away. How can a man be so mean to such a young boy?

* * *

So that's one of the things that happened.

Blare-How did you know that? I kept my secrets so well, even you don't know them. AND YOU MADE ME UP!!!

Well, I read your journals.

Blare-You read them?!

Yup!

Blare-I should have burned them!!

By the way, why do you hate the smell of pine so much?

Blare-Why don't you write about it (sarcastic)

Good idea! (serious)

Blare-I wasn't being serious!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Blare-You are still writing this?

Yeah...

Blare-Why are you listening to depressing and enraging rock and alternative songs?

Because it makes me think of you.

Blare-Ya know what makes me think of you?

what?

Blare-Female dogs.

....I own a lot of this story, but some stuff I don't. Oh, and the story is Doujinshi-based!

* * *

"Wait!! Please!! I'll never do it again!!" The man said frantically as Blare stood over him. He had become a very productive ten year old. He looked at him with emotionless eyes, not caring about the tears flowing down.

"*Whatever*" Blare mumbled in Ukrainian before raising a hand. The man screamed and was silenced when Blare's hand crushed his neck. Blare's expression didn't change. It was like a chore for him, he just did it. "It's done, Dr. Aedan." Blare turned to the glass window. He only saw his reflection staring back at him. He had gotten taller and his hair had gotten longer. He had a long ponytail now, no more short hair. His eyes had turned from big, round, and innocent to slit like, sneaky, and secretive. He hardly smiled and looked bored at most times.

"Finally, that was a reckless display of hesitation and you were almost out of your time limit." The window faded and he stared straight at Dr. Aedan, who looked a little peeved. Blare almost rolled his eyes, but he had learned from prevous chastiments that Dr. Aedan didn't like that. He turned to the fear stricken men who stood behind him. "As you can see, gentlemen, we haven't wasted government funding. With this, chance of crimes shall lower and we may even be able to win wars quicker, saving millions of money and lives."

"This boy is remarkable." One said, though the fear was still in his eyes. "Will he come in?"

"He'll do whatever we tell him to." And with that said, Dr. Aedan turned back to the window and spoke into the microphone, "Blare, enter." Blare walked into the viewing room and stood at the door.

"Can I help you?" He growled. The men looked over him, one even asked him to open his mouth and say 'ahhh'. Instead of opening his mouth and saying 'ahh', he glared at him.

"Never mind."

"Do it, Blare." Blare growled and did as he was asked(told).

"Excellent jaw, strong build, and with remarkable abilities. Aedan, you have really outdown yourself." One man said, smiling at Dr. Aedan.

"Can I leave now?" Blare said abruptly. Dr. Aedan glared at him and he glared back.

"Yes, now go." Blare turned and walked. Dr. Aedan mouthed 'watch his reflects' and picked up an electric pencil sharpener. He chucked it at Blare's head, but before it hit him, he grabbed it at an arms length and crushed it. He glared angrily at Dr. Aedan. "Just a test, Blare." He snarled in response and left. As Blare walked through the door, he mumbled-

"Yeah, right."

* * *

Blare sat in his room and broke into tears. He felt so guilty after each of these jobs. he robbed people of their rights by doing this. The man before had been charged with theft of jewels multiple times, but this time he stole a very, very important one. Or so people said. He hadn't even had a fair trial. They said to him that if he confessed before Blare 'removed' him, Blare would have to let him go. But then, they pulled Blare to the side and told him that he has to 'remove' him, whether he confessed or not. Blare felt his throat tighten. "Blare, sweetie? Open up, I brought you some food." Dr. Maci said through the door. Blare sat on his bed before going to open the door. "That's my boy. May I come in, please?" Blare opened the door wider and she stepped into his room. Thanks to her help, they transformed it from some drap, white room to a normal kid's room. The walls were still white (Dr. Aedan refused to change it), but they got him a normal bed with grey and black sheets and covers. They had gotten him a TV to watch, a drawer, a radio, and a closet filled with different clothes (though he usually wore the normal RRB outfit). Dr. Maci had a tray filled with Blare's favorite food, 16roasted duck slices with mustard, swiss cheese, lettece, tomatoes, and all between two pieces of rye. That was accompanied by Coke and some chips.

Blare went back over to his bed and turned on the radio with his remote. Instantly, rock began to play.

_"Bound at every limb by my shackles of fear  
Sealed with lies through so many tears  
Lost from within, pursuing the end  
I fight for the chance to be lied to again"_

"Oh, Blare, not this again!" Blare had played this song so many times when he was upset. It usually meant that he was sad or angry. He didn't listen to her and turned it up, munching on the sandwich.

_"You will never be strong enough  
You will never be good enough  
You were never conceived in love  
You will not rise above"_

"Blare, come on! Let's turn this down." He didn't respond. "Blare, you may have strong hearing, but remember: I'm human!" He turned it down a little bit.

_"They'll never see  
I'll never be  
I'll struggle on and on to feed this hunger  
Burning deep inside of me_

_But through my tears breaks a blinding light  
Birthing a dawn to this endless night  
Arms outstretched, awaiting me  
An open embrace upon a bleeding tree_

_Rest in me and I'll comfort you  
I have lived and I died for you  
Abide in me and I vow to you  
I will never forsake you!"_

"How many times...?" blare finally said. "How many times have I killed someone? How many families have I hurt? How many times have I been the cause of a funeral?"

"Blare, sweetie, it's not your fault." She said as tears rolled down his cheeks.

_"They'll never see  
I'll never be  
I'll struggle on and on to feed this hunger  
Burning deep inside of me!"_

"It is my fault! I'm a killer! I was born a killer, I'll die a killer!!" Blare sobbed and held onto Dr. Maci.

"Shh, that's not true..."

_"Rest in me and I'll comfort you  
I have lived and I died for you  
Abide in me and I vow to you  
I will never forsake you!"_

Dr. Maci watched this young boy cry about what he's done and curse himself for it. How could a man do this to such a boy? He was an emotional wreck, he may never be able to have a normal life when given the chance. Blare hardly ever leaves the lab unless Dr. Maci talks Dr. Aedan into letting her take him home on weekends, he's never had many friends his age, no father-figure whatsoever, and he's completely anti-social. It won't be any good when he hits his teens, he might become emo or aggressive. And a boy with his super abilities, he may become dangerous.

_"They'll never see  
I'll never be  
I'll struggle on and on to feed this hunger  
Burning deep inside of me!"_

"Hey, Blare, how about we go out later? Want to visit my home again?" Blare nodded. If anything, he loves going to Dr. Maci's house.

* * *

Shucks, Blare, I feel bad for you.

Blare-Why?

I didn't know you had to execute criminals everyday before you came to America.

Blare-You're making it sound like Ukraine is a bad place to be!!

No, I like Ukraine. I've always wanted to visit there one day.

Blare-After Japan?

After Japan.

Blare-What about Russia?

Little cold, but okay!

Blare-china?

I'm cool with that!

Blare-Africa?

Okay!

Blare-Mars?

I'll book a flight!!

Blare-...Can I come?

Coach or first class?

Blare-Whichever we can afford.

Coach then. Window or aisle?


	3. Chapter 3

Blare-Oh no! Oh no! You're posting my whole life up!!!

Well, yeah.

Blare-Couldn't you have skipped this!?

No, then we'd have a huge chunk missing!

Blare-I got an idea, skip ahead!

Do you WANT me to skip ahead to Anne Marie?

Blare-I'd like you to skip that too.

You realy hate this part, huh?

Blare-YES!

Then don't read it, Blare.

* * *

Blare sat in the front of Dr. Maci's car with his eyes glued to a book. It was a mystery about a certain house where people had reported seeing a dull green light glowing in the windows. The outside world was rainy and the windshield wipers didn't help matters. Dr. Maci chattered on and on about her daughter, Wendy, and her son, Eric. Wendy had won a violin contest and Eric was doing well with acrobatics and his gaming. "What about you, Blare, how has your piano lessons been?" Blare looked up from his book and gave her what looked like a faint sign of a smile. "Good? That's nice! I've heard it before and I must say, you have quite a talent. I know that you will be a great piano player if you decide to take it any further?"

"Any further?" Blare repeated. "Heh, Dr. Aedan won't allow me to leave the lab most of the time. How will I take it any further?"

"Don't say that. When you're older, Dr. Aedan won't have any jurisdiction over you. Then you can choose what you want to do." Dr. Maci said, smiling at him. She reached over and rustled his hair happily. Blare smiled back and returned to his book. They stopped at a stop light and waited their turn to go. When they did, something horrible happened. They drove through to get to the other side, but suddenly there was a bright light in front of them. Dr. Maci screamed and Blare panicked. "WATCH OUT!!!!" Dr. Maci covered Blare with her body and there was a hard slam against the car. They had been slammed into a truck, which slammed into five other cars. Dr. Maci was bruised and looked like she was in a lot of pain. There was a large crowd over on the sidewalk, all chattering loudly in Ukrainian. Blare, even though he was superpowered, had suffered a lot of bruises and was in a lot of pain. Blare slowly slid his eyes over to Dr. Maci, who stared up at him. "Are you...okay?" She whispered. Blare couldn't nod, it hurt to much. It hurt just as much to speak. He just whimpered. She smiled at him and fell silent. The last conscious thought Blare had was about the sirens he heard minutes later.

* * *

Blare woke up with an ache and found himself hooked up to AV's and other machines. He was bandaged and cast up. Doctors and scientists from the lab were around him, monitoring his health. The doctors were astonished to see him up so soon, but the scientists were expectant. They smiled at him and chattered about how glad they were that he wasn't seriously hurt and how worried they were. Dr. Aedan silenced them and everyone was sent out so Blare could rest.

Days later, Dr. Maci's absense caused Blare great pain. It was a horrible feeling, she wasn't there. Where was she? Why hadn't she come to see him? Was she too hurt to come? Blare couldn't talk very well, and every time he tried to speak, they shushed him and told him to save his breath. Finally, they allowed him to speak. "Dr....Dr. Maci..." dr. Aedan shook his head and suddenly, it all came clear to Blare. Why they had all given him apologies for his loss, why they gave him sympathetic looks...Dr. Maci was..."No...NO!!!!" He screamed. It wasn't a normal scream, he sonic screamed. He began tearing off the Av's, all the machines, kicking, screaming. It was a very rare moment; Blare was throwing a temper tantrum. Fifty people rushed in and had to restrain him before he felt a burning, prickling sensation in his right arm. Blare looked over to his right and saw a doctor pull a small syringe out. The world became blurry and his eyelids were heavy, even for him. his breathing shallowed and his movement made him look like a badly lubricated robot. Soon, he finally just gave up.

* * *

"Blare, I know you were very attatched to Dr. Maci." Dr. Aedan said one gloomy morning after Blare woke up. Blare stared out the window with his eyes only half open. "And I want you to know that...she would have wanted you to complete your training. Without this, you'll fail. You won't make it. You are going to be discharged in time for her funeral, so..." Dr. Aedan's tone seemed so business like, so bored.

"...You can't possibly care about how I feel...all you do is order me around like a dog, a servant." Blare said in a hate-filled tone.

"Blare, I will not tolerate that tone or speech!"

"Aedan, what is wrong with your subordinate?" It was then that Blare noticed the two men from before.

"I don't know, he usually does-"

"Oh be quiet, human!!" They spun around to face him. He was sitting up. "I'm sick of you and that lab!! all you do is sit and order me around! I'm no servant and you're not my master!! I'm the one with the powers, I'm the one who's got the strength!! So before you go off treating me like your disobediant little son, be sure to think about what you say!!!" Dr. Aedan stepped back. "Because I MIGHT not be so forgiving." Blare laid back down and turned his back to him.

* * *

See? You stood up to Dr. Aedan!

Blare-...Zshizshibaby, do you know WHY I keep my past a secret?

Nope.

Blare-Because...some things in my past are so painful for me, that I've been trying to forget them forever.

Really??

Blare-Yeah, and you know what happens to bad little cat-kids and dog-kids?

No...

Blare-Well, the...Hunter...uhh...Of...Past....Bringer...Uppers...

Hunter-Of-Past-Bringer-Uppers?

Blare-Hunter-Of-Past-Bringer-Uppers comes to your room while you are sleep and...forces...you...to...eat...broccoli...

BROCCOLI!!! NOOOOOOO! (runs away)

Blare-Now to delete this story!


	4. Chapter 4

I LI-VE! (rises up from bed) Back from hybernation, let those who have sinned and betrayed against me perish in the fiery gates of-

Blare-(comes in) Will you knock it off? It's morning, people are trying to wake up...crap, this story again.

Come you harlots! Come my minions, drink the wrath that drips from my very vains and-

Blare-Holy crap, what are you saying?

Those who rejoice in the midst of their enemies rejoice in knowing that Zshizshi lives and breathes fine air! Pure in her womb as-

Blare-OKAY! START READING BEFORE SHE GETS EVEN WEIRDER!

* * *

Blare stood over Dr. Maci's grave with tears flowing down his face. He wore all black and had been extremely depressed since he was let out of the hospital. "Why are _you_ here?" He turned around to see Wendy glaring at him.

"…Wendy, I…"

"Save it, freak! It's because of you that my mother is dead! If she had left earlier instead of having to wait for you, she would still be alive!" Wendy growled. Eric came up and grabbed her shoulder.

"Wendy, how could you say that? She was just as much Blare's mom as she was ours. Do you think he would really kill her?" Eric said to his older sister. She ignored him.

"Get away from my mother grave, abomination! We don't want you here!" Wendy stormed away and Blare broke into tears. Eric put his arm around Blare's shoulder.

"It's alright, Blare…she's just upset…like we are…"

"She's right…I'm the one with superpowers, but she threw herself in front of me to save her…I should have shielded her and died in her place…" Eric shook his head.

"Don't say that, Mom would have been heartbroken if you had died…C'mon, we're going back to our house for the dinner. Coming along?" Blare shook his head.

"…I'm not hungry…" Eric looked at him before nodding.

"You know I think of you as my brother, right?" Blare gave him a water smile.

"I think of you as my brother too…" Eric pat his shoulder before leaving. Blare turned back to Dr. Maci's grave. "I'll stay here with you, Mother…so you won't be lonely…" He sat next to the tombstone and leaned against it before burying his head in his arms. He didn't care if it was cold. He was going to stay here and keep staying here until this pain dulled over.

* * *

Blare-Are we done with our little episode?

Yep, I'm done. Sorry for the short chapter, it's all I could think up.

Blare-That was very uncomfortable.

How so, I was dramatic!

Blare-You went past the point of no return.

(singing) _Past the Point of No Return...no second thoughts now!_

_We turn away from any of logic!_

_How will we fill our cravings?_

_How do we stand our ground?_

Blare-ENOUGH!


	5. Chapter 5

Since you all are saying that Blare's story needs to be happier, here's a surprise for you.

Blare-How dare you type up this-(reads)-Oh! I like this memory actually. Anyway, I'd rather endure many other things then re-live my past!

Even this? (plays 'Can't Be Tamed' by Miley Cyrus and begins dancing like she did in the music video)

Blare-ACK! you just love tormenting me! (covers ears and closes his eyes)

* * *

Blare had long fallen asleep on Dr. Maci's tombstone. He didn't want to leave his mother's side. His skin was cold, but he didn't care, he laid there. Blare shifted in the frigid snow (did I mention it was snowing?) and stiffened. The night sky was cloudy and dark. Why did everything seem so morbid in his life? _I don't want to live anymore…_He thought for a moment. Suddenly, something bright shot across the sky, towards him. _A star? _He watched it fly closer and closer until it passed a few feet above his head and skidded into the ground, a good way down the hill and away from the cemetery. Blare stood up, there was something glowing. _What's…going on? _He went down towards where it had landed. It looked like a pearl, only the size of a large kick ball. Blare went down closer and saw light coming from it, dimly.

Suddenly, the object began to crack, like an egg. Soon, four paws shot out on its sides. The paws were the color of Blare's silverfish-grey hair. Whatever in it stood up unevenly and sort of waddled back and forth, grunting and whining. It sounded…like a dog? _What kind of dog shoots from outer space? _Blare wondered, confused. The thing waddled backwards and fell, rolling down the hill. "Hey!" Blare called out, but it was falling faster. Blare finally caught up with it and got it firmly in his hands. The little thing wiggled hard, growling. "Come on, you can do it. Break out! Break out in a flash!"

"…Flash…" It repeated. What kind of dog talked? Finally, it pulled its two front paws back in and the shell began cracking. Suddenly, little shards flew through the air and a small dog, it looked like a retriever puppy, was looking at him. He had bright silver eyes and grey-ish silver fur. His tail wagged furiously as he licked Blare's face. "Master!"

"What?" Blare held him away, looking at him. "You talk?"

"You talk?" The dog repeated, mimicking.

"Who…what…when…?" Blare stuttered. The dog coughed up a paper that looked like a certificate. Surprisingly, it was as dry as the desert. And it read:

Name: Flash

Species: Barkous

Age: Ten (Dog years)

Rank: Soldier

Personality: Goofy

Congratulations Blare. You have been selected to enter a special program where we, the Council of Barkous send you a gift. This is Flash and he is your very own Barkous soldier. He will do whatever you please and speak in your language. He is an affective fighter, very intelligent, and has never-ending loyalty to you that rivals his loyalty to his king. You were hand selected by Flash to become his master. He is already house trained and will provide you with a worthy battle partner and true friendship. We hope he meets your standards and if you have any questions, feel free to ask him or get him to give you our contact number.

Sincerely,

The Royal Distribution of Barkous Soldiers Bureau

Blare looked it over for about five times with Flash reading it with him. "You…hand picked me?" Blare asked, shocked.

"It's called the Binding Operation. We search the planet we are assigned and we just know when we find you because we get excited. I saw your photo and started jumping around." Flash said, licking his face. "I'm your new best friend. I serve you, Master!"

"…My guardian would never allow me to have a pet." Blare told him, sadly. He really wanted a friend. Flash shrugged.

"Don't matter! If he tries to take me, I'll bite. See?" He opened his mouth wide to show teeth that were the size of a lion's teeth. Then he licked him again. Blare smiled, Flash was the first friend he would have. And their friendship began.

* * *

Flash-I want bone!

Blare-(gives him a bone and pets him while he begins chewing on it)

Flash-Danke, Master!

Awwwww...look, Blare has his best friend with him.

Blare-Fetch, Flash! (throws stick)

Flash-Pancakes! (runs after stick and brings it back, standing on back legs and wagging tail)

Blare-(takes stick) Fetch, Flash! (throws it again)

Flash-I wanna be a helicopter! (runs after it)

Blare-I love this dog.

I think he's slightly mental. (watches him run into a wall)


	6. Chapter 6

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Heres a petition some one made: petition/lemons-for-fanfiction/


End file.
